Coltland Chronicles 4: The Great Pony Escape
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: A parody of Chicken Run & The Great Escape, seven foals have been held captive by some foalnappers for a month and are trying to find a way out. Their leader, Golden Heart, will do anything to get every foal and her best friends out of the place and be reunited with their families and relatives. Will they be able to escape the nightmare? Cover made by seakite (thanks very much).
1. Escape Attempt

**Escape Attempt**

It was a dark and stormy night at a huge building that had a few areas with different jobs. The inside of the building had jobs for the foals that would make and wrap up all the candies, the ones that had the job of making cookies and the ones that had to do magic tricks for the ones in charge. The outside had some rocks that had precious minerals inside and those foals had to knock them out with a pickaxe and give them to the ones in charge to earn money.

The only alicorn foal of all of the foals, Golden Heart, peeked from behind a wall for any sign of the guards, walking around with torches. She was the daughter of Thaddeus and Crystal and the granddaughter of Elena, Duncan and the queen of Coltland. Golden Heart and her best friends Topaz, Candy, Floss, Silver Star, Gold Star and Cookie had been held captive at the building for a month and had been trying to escape since. All the plans had failed miserably and Golden Heart was always sent to a shed where she would remain for a whole day. She didn't have a job and all she could do was stay in her room that she shared with her best friends.

Golden Heart had golden hair and grey eyes like her dad but had a white body like her mum. She was the leader and would do anything to get every foal away from their captors and be back with their families. Her cutie mark meant that she had a heart of gold and always cared about everypony except the ones that would hurt them.

"Is it safe yet?" Gold Star asked in a whisper and she looked from side to side with her dark blue eyes and she moved some of her yellow mane out of her eyes.

Gold Star was the daughter of Eloise and an unnamed business stallion (nopony never knew his name because he was always out on business trips). Her younger twin sister was Silver Star and the two looked out for each other no matter what. Their jobs were to impress the foalnappers with their magic or if they didn't do well enough, they would be sent to "The Room".

No pony except the foalnappers knew what happened in there. Gold Star had dark blue eyes like her mum and her late grandfather Sven, the body colour and yellow hair like her mum. She was younger version of her. Silver Star had the hair colour and eye colour of her grandmother Colette.

"Is it, Golden Heart?" Candy and Floss asked at the same time then they looked at each other and gave small smiles. The twin sisters were the daughter of Miracle and an unnamed business stallion (they also didn't know his name for the same as the Star twins' dad). They both worked in the area where they had to make sweets then package them. Their talents had something to do with sweets and they enjoyed it but not if they were forced to do it without getting a break and being pushed around. Floss had pink hair, her dark pink eyes were just like her mum's. Candy had red and white hair and her eyes were a little brighter shade than Floss' eyes and she had her mum's light pink body.

"I don't know yet, I'll go over there and if it's safe, I'll signal for you to come to me and we might be able to get out." Golden Heart replied with braveness in her voice and she gave them a reassuring smile.

She slowly and quietly trotted over to the really tall fence that surrounded the whole building and she started to dig until she saw a guard walking by and she hid behind a metal pole until he walked away. Golden Heart checked again and continued to dig until she manage to squeeze under the fence and she stood there and gave a signal by lighting up her horn. The other six looked at each other then trotted over to where the fence was and Cookie crashed into the fence.

She was Lily and Mandarin's daughter and looked a lot like her mum except that she had her dad's eye colour. She appeared to have had a slight crush on Topaz. She worked in the area where she had to make cookies and store them so they could be eaten by the foalnappers, for dessert or just as a snack.

Topaz was Lulu Belle and Blackstone's son. He was a younger version of his dad if he was a pegasus. He had to work as a miner to get precious minerals and sell them for a lot of money but it was not used to buy new items for the foals, it was just to keep it and pay the bills.

"We need to be quiet or we'll get caught." Candy said with frustration and she looked at Golden Heart who then had her horn lit less to avoid being spotted.

"Why can't Golden Heart and I just fly over the fence and you guys can get under the fence?" Topaz asked and Candy sighed then rolled her eyes.

"You can't risk being spotted, the quieter way is to get under the fence." Cookie replied with a scared voice and she looked at Topaz from the corner of her bright green eyes.

"You two aren't as great as flying yet. You can fly a few feet but not high enough to get over the fence as it is so tall that I don't think any pegasus foal will be able to get over." Silver Star responded and it finished Cookie's sentence.

Cookie dug a little to the ground and she tried to wriggle under the fence but her white ribbon in her mane got caught on the fence and she struggled to get to the other side. One of the guards wasn't far from them and he looked at them.

"My ribbon is stuck...!" Cookie whispered in frustration and panic.

Golden Heart rolled her eyes and sighed. She trotted over to them and used her magic to try and pull Cookie to the other side while the others pushed her. She then gave a gasp of panic and they all looked to see two guards coming at them and yelling at them.

"Get her back!" Golden Heart ordered and she pushed Cookie while the others pulled her and as soon as they did, her ribbon then came off her mane and still stuck to the fence and all of them except Golden Heart fell over and she tried to fly to escape the guards. Her wings weren't strong enough and she ended galloping towards a small home and she hit into the door. As the guards surrounded her, the door opened and she stared up at the leader of all the foalnappers and gasped, the others just gave looks of fear and Silver Star put her hoof to her mouth.

"All of you, why is that foal outside the fence?" the leader who was a unicorn and she looked at them with a hoof on her hip. "Get her to the shed now!"

She slammed the door and a guard who was the leader of the others, used his magic to lift Golden Heart and took her to the shed and threw her in. He walked over to Topaz, Candy, Floss, Cookie, Silver Star and Gold Star then stared them down.

"Let this be a lesson to you! You'll never ever escape, you'll stay here for the rest of your lives and work for us!" the guard leader yelled, pointed at them and walked away with them still staring at him and standing motionless as they looked at the shed.


	2. How They Got There

**How They Got There**

"Bye, Mum, we're going out to celebrate our eleventh birthday with the others!" Silver Star yelled to her mum, Eloise as she was in the living room, reading a story named 'A Stallion's Heart'.

"Alright, you two, don't be home late!" Eloise called back and she continued to read her book.

Gold Star and Silver Star galloped out of the house, straight past Madeleine and her two daughters, Blackberry and Hazel, who were staying for the whole summer then going home back to Northern Arabland.

"I can't believe we've turned eleven and we'll be in our first year of high school in a few months!" Floss squealed and she jumped up and down until Candy used her magic to stop her and settle her gently to the ground.

"Now, we're going to say goodbye to our foalhood and our toys except the board game Ponopoly because that's for all ages." Golden Heart said with a wide smile and she clopped her hooves together.

"Yeah, time has gone so fast and we have to be back in time to get our big special birthday cake that Grandmother Valentina is going to bake as she is amazing!" Cookie said with delight and Topaz chuckled then ruffled her blue and white mane.

"I just can't wait to eat the cake so much. Even though I might get a headache or get sick after eating it so much." Candy responded excitedly.

"I just hope nothing bad happens and our birthday will be ruined." Topaz said with the same voice tone as Candy but it turned to a nervous one when he hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"Nothing will happen, we're going to have the best birthday party ever and we'll have to say goodbye to our foalhood and think of the future." Golden Heart responded with a reassuring voice.

"Like our education which we need and have to do well to get a good job instead of staying at home all day." Gold Star said then scruffed Silver Star's mane and rubbed her back.

"I think that I should bake a bunch of chocolate chip cookies that we can eat along with the cake!" Cookie screamed and she jumped up and down.

"I'll make some candyfloss and put it in seven bowls so we can all eat it together!" Floss screamed just like Cookie and they both jumped and down together until Golden Heart stopped them with her magic.

"Come on, let's get to my Grandmother Valentina's bakery, make our treats and get this birthday party started." Cookie said, panting, after screaming her head off.

The others nodded, got up and walked to Valentina's bakery where they were surprised by all their realtives, parents and grandparents.

"Happy birthday!" everypony yelled and the seven friends looked at them with happiness and shock.

The family members all moved away in both directions and there stood a large angel cake with seven candles that said the number eleven.

"Wow, Grandmother, you must've taken a lot of time to make this for us," Cookie exclaimed in wonder. "I'm now going into the kitchen to make some chocolate chip cookies. Come, Floss, you can go and make your candyfloss with me as I have your kit with me."

Floss nodded and the two of them trotted off to the kitchen.

"We have such sweet foals, don't you think, Lily?" Miracle responded sweetly to her best friend and Lily gave a small smile.

"We do indeed, Miracle, sometimes I wish I could just nibble Candy and Floss because they are so sweet!" Lily said with a smile and the two friends gave each other a hug and giggled.

Some time later, Cookie and Floss walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of candyfloss and a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies levitating beside them and they got set up on the table that had the birthday cake.

"Come on, you seven, time for you to make your birthday wishes!" Eloise announced and she clopped her hooves.

The friends went over to their large angel cake with seven candles that had the number eleven. All of the family sang the 'Happy Birthday' song and the friends blew out the candles and everypony cheered.

"What did you wish for, Cookie?" Silver Star asked and the mint green filly with blue and white hair and a white ribbon in her mane, just glanced at Topaz then blushed.

"I wished... for..." Cookie started to say in a nervous voice. "Cookies! And it has come true!"

She trotted off to eat a few of the chocolate chip cookies that she made in the kitchen.

"Of course." Gold Star muttered under her breath and she rolled her dark blue eyes a little.

The friends then grabbed their plates of chocolate chip cookies and birthday cake and bowls of pink candyfloss then sat down at a table to eat them. A knock on the door was heard, Valentina got up and walked over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and saw three ponies standing there. They were all unicorns and for some odd reason, their faces were covered with helmets but she suspected that they must have been back from a medieval fair from another town which was normal.

"Yes, can I help you?" Valentina asked in confusion and a tilt of her head.

"We heard that a birthday party was happening here." one of the unicorns that was a female, responded with a grin.

"Can we do some guarding around here? You know that something bad could happen." one of the male unicorns, finished the sentence and all three nodded slightly.

"I don't see why not." Valentina replied with a smile and stepped aside for the unicorns to enter and they stood near the seven foals, who were still eating their cookies, candyfloss and birthday cake.

The guards then got some of the cookies and tasted them a little.

"These cookies are delicious, who made these?" the female unicorn said with delight as she munched on the tasty treats.

"I did, it's my talent." Cookie replied with a grin.

"I made the candyfloss which is my talent. My sister Candy's, would be making different sweets." Floss replied with a huge smile and Candy nodded slowly.

"Our talents would be that we can do cool things with our magic tricks." Silver Star said with excitement.

"My cutie mark means I have a heart of gold and think of my friends before myself." Golden Heart said with a little bit of suspicion in her voice as if she wasn't so sure about these guards.

"And my cutie mark means I can do anything with gems and such. I got it when I was making a necklace with some topaz. Cookie should have it." Topaz responded and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Cookie was blushing slightly.

After twenty minutes, everything seemed to have been fine until the three unicorn strangers then started to shoot magic about and throw items at everypony.

"What in the h...?" Crystal said but before she could finish her sentence, she was knocked out by a table.

Thaddeus then tried to knock one of the unicorns but he got the same result as his wife. After some minutes of fighting, Golden Heart tried to fight and scare the intruders off but she got a hoof to the head and she was knocked unconscious. The friends soon got tired and the three unicorns carried the foals away and threw them into a carriage and it was driven away from their hometown. After quite a few hours, the carriage stopped at a big building that was surrounded by a very tall fence.

"Alright, out!" one of the male unicorns yelled and when the friends didn't do anything, he just pushed them and they fell on each other.

He forced them up with his magic and lined them up.

"You seven will be given jobs here and don't try and escape because there will be terrible consequences in 'The Room'". the female unicorn explained then she used her magic to rip the topaz necklace from Cookie's neck and it broke with the pieces falling to the ground like a vase falling to the floor.


	3. Friendship Makes Them Stronger

**Friendship Makes Them Stronger**

Golden Heart used her magic to bounce a bright red bouncy ball that possibly belonged to one of the other foals, against the wall to keep herself entertained to prevent herself from going completely insane. The shed was full of items that were taken away from them and she wondered if those foalnappers would use them for something. The door opened and one of the unicorns stood there and picked Golden Heart up with their magic to the gate. They threw her in and she fell onto her stomach.

"Morning, Golden Heart, back from holiday?" Silver Star asked with a big smile on her face as Gold Star walked beside her.

"Silver Star, I was in solitary confinement." Golden Heart replied as she brushed most of the dirt of herself.

"It's nice to have some time to yourself, isn't it?" Silver Star responded with a giggle.

Gold Star rolled her dark blue eyes and shook her head. The bell for role call rang and every foal started to panic and had trouble getting to their usual spots in line.

"Move it, come on, we need to get in line before they get there!" Topaz yelled in a panicked voice and he pushed some of the other foals into their spots in line.

They all got into line and looked forward, their eyes with fear. The gate opened and they all stood up straight like the soldiers they saw sometimes at a medieval fair or in the movies. The unicorns all walked past them and they held a clipboard that had all their names and what jobs they had. If no pony got anything done or did good in their jobs, they would be sent to 'The Room'.

"Thank goodness you are back, Golden Heart," Cookie said with a calm voice and she looked up at the foalnappers with anger and fear. "Do we have a new plan?"

Golden Heart looked up and she passed a crumpled piece of paper to Cookie and she looked at it with a tilt of her head. One of the foalnappers then stopped and stared at them but Cookie managed to hide the crumpled piece of paper in time before they could see it. The foalnapper then held a blank piece of paper and stretched it until it ripped. All the foals gulped and gave looks of fear and they walked away with a suspicious look at Golden Heart and Cookie. Golden Heart stared back at them with her lip trembling as if she was ready to cry but she knew better not to do it because it would make her seem like a coward.

"Didn't we try to go under the fence?" Candy asked with a whisper as she looked at what Cookie was holding.

Golden Heart reached behind her and turned the paper the other way and Candy and Cookie widened their eyes.

"That seems good, getting over the fence is better than going under it after I got my ribbon stuck." Cookie replied with a smile and she nodded then dug into the dirt and out the paper into the hole to hide it.

One of the foalnappers was given the clipboard and they walked and followed all the names with their eyes as it had every foal in order in the lines.

"How did you do at your jobs?" Golden Heart asked in a whisper.

"Oh I did great, I managed to get two hundred sweets done and hopefully that I don't get sent to 'The Room'." Candy replied with some confidence then she turned to the foalnappers and her voice turned to a scared one.

One of the foalnappers then stopped in front of a filly and every foal gasped in horror.

"Oh no, it's Cloudberry...!" Golden Heart whispered in horror and surprise.

"Candy, Floss, why didn't you help her out?"

"We would've but she didn't tell us, she told nopony." Floss replied with sadness and Cloudberry was then lifted by some magic and she was levitated into the building.

Cookie put a hoof to her throat, Topaz put his foreleg around her and stroked her blue and white mane.

"Oooh, is Cloudberry off on holiday?" Silver Star asked with a smile and Gold Star, without hesitation, whacked her twin sister on the head.

The rest of the foalnappers walked away into the building and the foals all tried to look like they weren't noticing what was happening but it was no use. Golden Heart trotted quietly to the back of the building and she stared at the fence and wished that she could just fly over it but it was just no use. She climbed a ladder that was against the building and flew the rest of the way up to the roof. She looked through the window and saw a shadow of the foalnappers and Cloudberry, going into a room. For the first time, she was to know what would happen to them in 'The Room' if they were to die.

She then heard the noise of hooves stomping and cries of pain, begging for mercy and to not receive the punishment but it didn't stop them. The noises then faded and Golden Heart felt sadness go through her chest and she held one of her hooves to it. She climbed down the ladder again and couldn't be bothered to fly the rest of the way. Some birds flew by and Golden Heart looked at them with tears in her grey eyes.

"We've got to escape this somehow." Golden Heart said to herself and she started to sob.

Cookie, Topaz, Candy, Floss, Gold Star and Silver Star walked over to her and sat down.

"Are we still going to try and escape?" Cookie asked and she wrapped her forelegs around Golden Heart and the rest of the friends did the same.

"Of course we are, let's have a meeting tonight in our room. Round up all the other foals too," Golden Heart replied with a choked voice, she turned to them all and gave a small smile. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had. I promise that every single foal will escape and we are not to stop until every one of them is out."

They all smiled and they joined in a group hug then walked to their room, all close together.


	4. Hope Fading

**Hope Fading**

Nighttime had come and Silver Star, a colt and a filly, looked around for any of the guards walking around. They were dressed up in jet black cloaks that covered their faces and every part of their bodies so they wouldn't be recognised. They trotted to where Golden Heart's room was with the others. The filly softly knocked on the door and they waited for a moment until Cookie opened the chained door a little then she got the chain off and let the three walk in. Silver Star stopped for a moment and looked around outside until the colt decided to pull her into the room. She gave a yelp of surprise and the door closed.

"Alright, everypony, gather round and listen closely," Golden Heart announced and all the foals sat on the floor or the beds, trying to get into a space so they could sit comfortably to listen. They trusted Golden Heart a lot and had no reason to not pay attention to her. "Now I know that going under the fence didn't turn out too well. But Cookie and I have got a new plan."

Cookie then lifted an object that was covered by a white cloth, onto the table.

"Now, since a few of us would be wearing ribbons, going under the fence is a huge problem for us," Cookie responded with confidence and she turned to two fillies who were rubbing their heads with faces of pain. "But we have got a new plan that can help us get over that fence."

She removed the cloth and it revealed a model catapult. All the foals tilted their heads in confusion.

"But that might not be good enough to fly us over." Candy protested as she raised her hoof and all the other foals nodded their heads and murmured in agreement.

"Wouldn't using the wire cutters be easier and a little quieter?" Topaz asked and Cookie just gave him a stern look.

"But if we get the hole big enough in the fence, us foals that wear ribbons, can get easily through without getting stuck." a unicorn filly said and a colt beside her, nodded his head.

"The problem is that it will be difficult to get the wire cutters and we have no idea where they keep them and I don't want to go back into the shed again." Golden Heart responded with some anger in her voice and she crossed her forelegs.

Soon all the foals started yelling at each other and Gold Star looked out the window and gasped.

"They're coming, hide!" Gold Star yelled and everypony started to panic and the foals that were in the other rooms, hid themselves under the floorboards, the beds or anywhere that could keep them hidden.

Candy, Floss, Golden Heart, Topaz, Cookie, Gold Star and Silver Star got into their beds and pretended to be asleep as best as they could so it didn't raise suspicions. The door opened and one of the foalnappers, flashed his torch around the room to see the best friends all sleeping. He was about to leave when he heard a tiny sneeze and he turned around. He looked around a little and decided to shrug his shoulders and leave the room. Gold Star slowly trotted the window and when she saw that it was clear, she tapped the floor two times very softly and all the foals that were hiding, came out and sat down again.

"Think, everypony, what haven't we tried yet?" Golden Heart asked as she walked around and Silver Star had a thinking look on her face.

"We haven't tried by just staying here until the foalnappers get sick of us and let us go free." Gold Star responded sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"That could work." Silver Star said with a grin and she nodded slightly.

"On another note, how did you all fool them?" Candy asked one of the fillies and she gave a sly grin.

"My talent is with crafting and knitting, so I made decoys of us, sleeping or just standing up, we've done it before and they've been fooled since then." the filly replied with a smile and Candy gave her a few pats on the back.

"That's impressive, we might need your talent for plans of escape." Cookie responded with excitement and pride.

"Anyway, what about Cloudberry?" Golden Heart said in a sad voice and they turned to look at the building where she had been sent to 'The Room' and hit to death by the foalnappers' hooves. "How many more empty beds will this take?"

"Well, if she had spent more of her time doing her job and less time escaping." Gold Star said in an angered voice.

Topaz looked at her from his eye and gave her a frown.

"So doing work like slavery for a bunch more years while you get insulted and such. Is that good enough for you?" Golden Heart responded with a stern voice and Silver Star was the only one smiling. "Remember, there's a better place out there and it's our homes. Our homes with warm beds, loving families and friends and lots of grass for us to play in."

"How you noticed that that will take forever?!" Gold Star yelled and all the foals stood and looked at her with shock. "The chances we have of getting free, are about a million to one."

Golden Heart looked at her with wide grey eyes.

"We still have a chance, trust me." Golden Heart said and she walked out the door.

She tried to look happy as she got out but she couldn't and she started to sob uncontrollably.


	5. New Helpers

**New Helpers**

Golden Heart covered her grey eyes with her wings and sobbed. How long would the promise be going on for? She hadn't even been close to fulfilling it! Not even a single one of the plans that they had even came close to succeeding. She then got so much anger that some magic shot out of her horn and it exploded like a firework in the dark blue sky.

"My stars, what am I doing?" Golden Heart muttered to herself and she kicked some stones out of the way. "Who do you think you are? You're never going to get every foal out of here!"

She hit the fence and it shook. She smacked her head against it and close her eyes. Some grey clouds formed and thunder was heard as if a storm was brewing.

"Psst!" a voice whispered from outside the fence and Golden Heart opened her eyes in a flash. She looked around but couldn't see anypony. "Are you okay?"

Two foals came out from behind some bushes, two fillies. One of them had a white body, dark green eyes and dark blue hair and the other had a white body, one orange eye and the other was gold and flaming orange hair. One was an alicorn and the other was a pegasus. Was the alicorn a princess or the daughter of one. Just like her!

"Not really, my friends and I are stuck here and we can't seem to escape from here," Golden Heart replied with a sad voice and she wiped her eyes with one of her hooves. "Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Firefly, even though I'm not a firefly," the filly with the one orange eye and one gold eye who was a pegasus, replied with a giggle. She spoke with an Arablish accent. "My talent is catching a lot of fireflies at night. We're also cousins."

"And I'm Snowball," the filly with dark green eyes who was the alicorn, replied with a brave face and she flew up a little. Golden Heart gave her a small smile. "I'm known as the best one at snowball fights in the winter or anyway when it is snowing. I never lose!"

The three fillies giggled and Golden Heart looked at the building and gave the signal for the two to be a little quiet.

"Do you think you can help me and my friends out? Will your parents be able to help as well?" Golden Heart asked in a whisper, with a pleading look in her eyes and she got some of her gold mane out of her eyes.

"I believe we can, our parents are very strong. On another note, I don't why I am a pegasus. I probably get it from an old relative like a grandparent or somepony like that," Firefly replied with a big smile. "Anyway, we have to get going, we're staying in a cabin around here until we go back to Arabland in a few months. We'll see you tomorrow in the morning perhaps."

Snowball and Firefly then flew off really fast and Golden Heart gave a small smile then walked back to her room. Candy, Floss, Topaz, Cookie, Gold Star and Silver Star were sleeping in their beds while the other ones were probably under the floorboards. Golden Heart flew up to the top of the bunk bed she slept it and it had no bottom bunk but it had a drawer under it. She used her magic to pull the covers over her head but before she could go to sleep, she felt a hoof tap her on the shoulder.

She groaned and turned to see that it was Gold Star, she was just hanging onto the side of the top bunk and she looked with a sad and pleading look.

"Golden Heart, I want to say how sorry I was that I yelled tonight. You know how stressed and frustrated I am. Just like you." Gold Star whispered and she looked down to the ground.

"It's alright, I understand how you feel," Golden Heart replied and she scruffed Gold Star's mane and she shook her head. "But I have a feeling that we're going to get out of here in a short amount of time."

"You mean the ponies you were talking to and they can help out?" Gold Star asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, hopefully, now get back to bed before they inspect us again." Golden Heart replied and Gold Star nodded her head then went back to the bed that she shared with Silver Star.

The sun shone through the window and one of the foalnappers came and blew a whistle which woke the friends up and having Cookie fall out of her bed.

"Get up, you little brats, this may be your day off but don't ever try to escape because we have our eyes on you." the foalnapper said then he walked off and slammed the door.

All the foals galloped, trotted and walked around outside since they had nothing to do. They even talked but it got very boring soon after. They also wondered what they did with Cloudberry after they took 'care' of her. Did they bury her or did they do something much worse than that?

"Pssst!" a voice said from the bushes and Golden Heart trotted over to the fence and Snowball and Firefly walked over to her. "We have our parents with us."

Firefly and Snowball signalled for the parents to come out and they did. Two mares walked forward and one of them had a white body, rainbow hair that had sparkles and light blue and purple eyes. She was an alicorn. The other one had a white body, light blue hair and aqua blue eyes. She was a unicorn. Two stallions were with them and one of them had a yellow body, flaming orange hair and both his eyes were orange and gold. He was an alicorn. The other had light blue body, dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He was a unicorn.

"My name is Rainbow Sparkle and this is my husband, Dover." the female alicorn said and she pointed to the stallion with the dark green eyes who smiled at her.

My name is Snowflake and this is my husband, Flame." the female unicorn said and she pointed to the stallion with the flaming orange hair and orange and gold eyes.

"Do you have a way to get us out of here?" Golden Heart whispered and she looked around nervously.

"We haven't got it quite figured out yet but we will get back to you as soon as possible." Flame replied with a whisper and he gave her a wink.

"Let's get out of here before any suspicions rise," Snowball said when none of them were speaking for some seconds. "We'll see you as soon as we can."

The two fillies and the two couples then walked off into the forest.

Meanwhile, Cookie was sitting on the roof of her room and Topaz flew up to join her.

"Mind if I join?" Topaz asked and Cookie gave a small nod and smiled. "Nice view this morning, isn't it?"

"Sure is and I wish I was home now to bake some cookies with my dad at my Grandmother Valentina's bakery." Cookie said and she looked out at the view again and she checked to see if her white ribbon in her mane wasn't loose.

"Cookie..." Topaz started to say in a nervous voice and she turned to him. "...I've always wanted to tell you this."

"Yes?"

"I...I..." Topaz continued but before he could say anything else, the bell for role call rang. He sighed with frustrated and defeat. "Come on, let's get to the lines."

Cookie climbed onto Topaz's back and he flew them down off the roof. She giggled then when they landed, she galloped off to her spot in line.


	6. Love is Blooming

**Love is Blooming**

"Oh no, role call!" Silver Star yelled in panic and she looked around really fast. "I didn't study that trick they told me to do! They expect me to do it today! Oh no!" Gold Star put her foreleg around her sister and tried to calm her down but it didn't help. "I was so busy, thinking of a way to escape and I totally forgot!"

"They're almost here, hurry!" a filly squealed and she galloped past them.

Cookie and Topaz galloped together to their spots in line and they looked around. All the other foals then did the same and Gold Star levitated Silver Star to her spot as the latter was too shaken to move any of her hooves. They all stood still with Silver Star's legs shaking but even when Golden Heart and Gold Star tried to stop it, it never seemed to work.

The gate squeaked and opened, one of the foalnappers walked by while the rest stood at the gate. Silver Star whimpered and her head was shaking from side to side, little by little. Golden Heart and Gold Star looked at her with worry. The foalnapper continued to walk and the scared filly looked down at their hooves to see if they would stop in front of her and possibly send her to 'The Room'.

The hooves stopped in front of her and she gulped then slowly looked up at them with teary and wide violet eyes. They levitated her off the ground and inspected her. Gold Star stared at her with fear and anger on her face as she saw them levitate her twin sister off the ground. One of the foalnappers then carried a treadmill and set it beside her. They set her down and put the speed up to really fast. The filly's eyes widened then she cantered to keep up with the speed and when she fell over on the ground onto her back.

"Alright, that seemed to work. From now on, you brats will be doing this after you do your jobs. Even if you fall, you still keep going or there will be consequences." one of foalnappers explained and Silver Star galloped back to Gold Star and they gave each other a hug. They then left the foals, standing there with confusion and fright.

"Now we have to do exercise?" a colt said in disgust and annoyance then he crossed his forelegs.

"That equals a million times the work that we need to do!"

All the foals started to yell and panic at the same time until Golden Heart gave a loud high pitched whistle and everypony put their hooves over their ears.

"Don't worry, we have help from some friends and we'll be free in a few days or so." Golden Heart whispered and she looked to the building a few times to make sure none of the foalnappers were eavesdropping.

"But when will that be?"

"I want to go home to my family!"

An earth pony colt and pegasus filly then started to wrestle each other until Cookie and Topaz broke them up and told them to calm down.

"Are we really going to get some help, Golden Heart?" Candy and Floss asked and they looked at her with big pink eyes. "Because we want to get home soon and make lots of sweets for our family and their friends."

"And I want to make lots of cookies for everypony." Cookie responded then she had a small smile on her face.

"I want to make some more necklaces and bracelets." Topaz responded and did the same smile as Cookie's. He then looked at her from the corner of his eye and she did the same and she blushed.

"We already think that our grandmother is immortal since she is an alicorn." Silver Star responded with excitement and some violet coloured magic shot out of her horn.

"She would be unless somepony kills her. That is what would happen to the queen since she is an alicorn as well." Gold Star said and she scruffed her sister's mane.

"And I want to go home so I spread some goodness to ponies that need it. I'll even donate some bits to a charity to help out." Golden Heart said with a grin and she shot some of her magic into the sky and some fireworks happened.

The foals all "ooohed" and "aaahed" then clopped their hooves together.

That night after some hard work and very frustrating exercising on treadmills and weights, Cookie woke up to some tapping on the window and she sighed with exhaustion and walked over to it. She lifted the window open with her magic to see Topaz standing there.

"What are you doing outside? You should be in bed." Cookie whispered with fear and frustration in her voice.

"Can you please come outside, I want to talk to you?" Topaz responded with a whisper then she gave a deep sigh.

"Alright, but I hope it isn't going to be one of those late April Fools jokes that you are most likely to do."

Cookie levitated herself out the window, which was what her mum used to do a lot everytime she had to get down from the treehouse. She was about to land onto the ground when she then fell onto Topaz. She got off him and helped him up. After brushing themselves off, they trotted to the back of the other room that the others all slept.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Cookie, I really like you and I always have ever since we were in diapers," Topaz responded with nervousness in his voice and he took a shaky breath. "Oh, this is so awkward and we're like ten years old." He then sighed quietly.

"What is it?" Cookie asked with a tilt of her head and her bright green eyes looked confused.

"I... I... I..." Topaz said then he mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I... I... I..."

"Will you speak up? I can't hear you."

Topaz then sighed a little louder.

"I love you, Cookie."

Cookie then felt like her heart was racing so fast as if she had just run a one hundred metre race. He actually loved her? She did suspect it because of the way he looked at her so much everytime the primary school had art going on.

"I... I... I... love you too, Topaz. I always will." Cookie responded with a breathless voice and without thinking, she tackled him to the ground and gave him a kiss.

 **Author's Note: "sighs dreamily" Nice to end with some romance. Hope to see you in the next chapter or Fireball's Quest or A Knight's Heart.**


	7. Freedom is Coming

**Author's Note: Now for the chapter to start with a scene I wanted to do in the last one but I had to go to bed so I didn't get time. But enjoy!**

 **Freedom is Coming**

Morning had come and while the others were doing their jobs, Golden Heart stared out of the metal fence, looking bored and hopeful because she had nothing else to do. She drew some circles into the ground and thought of her family at home. She missed her Grandmother Elena who was an alicorn and used to be a princess. Golden Heart was basically a princess because her mum, Crystal and her dad, Thaddeus, were a prince and princess. She would be a queen after her mum is gone and would be immortal as she was an alicorn until she died if somepony managed to kill her. Sickness and injuries didn't really count because they could be healed straight away with magic, unicorn and alicorn.

A twig snapped nearby and Golden Heart instantly looked up and saw Firefly flying towards her with a note in her mouth. As soon as she got there, Golden Heart used her magic to take the folded note that Firefly had. She unfolded the note and it read:

" _Plan is starting in two days, get prepared for your freedom!"_

Golden Heart had her jaw hanging open and she looked up at the pegasus filly that was standing on the opposite side of the fence. Firefly gave her a wink and a giggle then she flew off into the forest. Golden Heart fell back onto her rear and she still had her jaw hanging open. Freedom was going to be here at last! She saw Gold Star sitting against the fence, reading a book that had all sorts of tricks that she had to possibly learn. She walked over to her friend and whispered that they were to be free in two days and told her to pass it on to the rest of the foals.

As soon as Gold Star had finished telling every foal that they were going to escape, she went to her room and sat on her bed. She opened her mouth to sing:

" _Two more days!_

 _Another plan, hopefully works_

 _This better work for us_

 _Those other ones never worked_

 _Surely it can come a millionth time_

 _Two more days!"_

Topaz then opened his mouth to sing as he was walking away from his job:

" _I just want to go home_

 _Will we always be together?"_

Gold Star then sung again:

" _Two more days!"_

Topaz and Cookie (while she was still at her job) then sung together:

" _We'll always be together_

 _And let's hope, we'll get home!"_

Floss as she was doing her job with candy, then sung:

" _Two more days with my friends."_

Topaz and Cookie joined again:

" _Will we ever escape?"_

Floss sung:

" _Two more days with fresh air."_

Topaz and Cookie sung:

" _Let's hope our friends will help."_

Floss sung:

" _What a day this would be."_

Topaz and Cookie sung:

" _I swear we'll be together."_

Floss sung:

" _Take my sister too!"_

Golden Heart got up onto her hooves and she flew higher than before and sung with confidence and passion:

" _Two more days until escape."_

Topaz trotted up to her and sung:

" _I'll follow you always."_

Golden Heart turned her head to him and gave him a smile:

" _Near the hills of freedom!"_

Topaz flew up above her:

" _We shall all be free!"_

Golden Heart then flew up in front of him and threw her foreleg around him and turned him to face the forest:

" _Way over the fence."_

Topaz sung:

" _Can I fly over it?"_

Golden Heart wrapped her forelegs around him and flew them gently down to the ground:

" _Will you work together with me?"_

Topaz nodded and they shared a hug then all of the other foals sung along:

" _The time has come, we'll be free!"_

Gold Star sung:

" _Two more days!"_

Silver Star then sung as she looked out the window:

" _Two more days until freedom_

 _We will never give up_

 _We'll be ready to show them_

 _That we are strong than they are!"_

Gold Star sung as she faced her sister who was also looking at her:

" _Two more days!"_

Candy and a unicorn colt named Target then sung together as they sat behind the shed where their possessions were:

" _Watch them be shocked_

 _Mock them as they stare_

 _They better not dare_

 _Try and stop us_

 _Here's a little 'tip'_

 _There a little 'push'_

 _Every foal should get out_

 _Now let's get out of here!"_

All of the foals then sung:

" _Two days to our freedom_

 _Spread your wings and fly!_

 _Let's get everypony out_

 _Let's get everypony out_

 _This is a new day for us_

 _We're so excited now_

 _Do you hear us sing?"_

Topaz then flew high into the air and sung a little louder:

" _You're my friends, I'll leave with you!"_

Gold Star the sung with more passion:

" _Two more days!"_

As the rest of the friends sang, Silver Star's singing overlapped them:

" _Two more days until freedom_

 _We will never give up_

 _We'll be ready to show them"_

Candy and Target's then overlapped as well:

" _Watch them be shocked_

 _Mock them as they stare_

 _They better not dare_

 _Now let's get out of here!"_

Gold Star sung:

" _We'll be very far away_

 _We'll be back with our families."_

All the foals sang together for the last time:

" _Tomorrow we'll be free_

 _From this horrible and dark place_

 _Two more dawns_

 _Two more days_

 _Two more days!"_

That night, all the foals sat in the best friends' room and all looked very excited and determined.

"I can't wait to escape!" Silver Star squealed with excitement.

"Shush, keep it down, sis, we don't want them to hear us and blow our cover," Gold Star said with panic and put her hoof over her sister's mouth. "Yes, we can't wait to get back home and see our families again."

All the foals put their hooves in one circle and said:

"We'll get home!"

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it wasn't easy writing the song into this story but it could easier to cover it. The song was a parody of One Day More from Les Miserables and I called it Two More Days.**


	8. Tricked

**Tricked**

Two nights later, Golden Heart woke up to tapping on the window and she flew quietly off her bed and slid the window open. Firefly was standing there and she gave a wide grin.

"We've cut a hole in the fence and you can all get out of here, you'll be safe at our cabin, we've built an extra cabin, big enough for all of you." Firefly replied, still having the grin on her face.

"Will you be taking us back to our hometown after that?"

"Of course and you'll be with your families again."

"Alright, I'll tell all of the foals that we are going right now."

"Right, we'll see you on the other side."

Firefly then flew through the hole in the fence and she gave a wave and wink.

Golden Heart gave a sigh of excitement and she flew to where Candy and Floss were sleeping. She tapped their shoulders, they sighed then they turned to her and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Wake up, we need to escape right now." Golden Heart said with a smile and they looked at her with surprise.

"We are escaping?" the twins said as if they were hoping that their ears were not playing with them and that Golden Heart wasn't being a trickster that Topaz was sometimes like.

"Of course, now let's get everypony else up and we can get back to our families."

The twins nodded and they got up, shook their best friends out of bed and tapped on the floor gently to wake the other ones up. They all woke up and Golden Heart signalled for the pegasi to fly through the window and the hole of the fence. She then used her magic on the rest except Cookie because she could levitate herself out the window with her magic. She appeared to have gotten that ability from her mum, Lily.

All the foals got to the other side of the fence, they walked through the forest and they were all talking and giving murmurs of excitement.

"I can't wait to see my relatives again." Target said and he jumped up and down to keep up with the others.

"What relatives do you have?" Candy asked and she gave a slight look to the unicorn colt.

"I have an aunt, my parents, grandparents and a baby cousin."

"Well, that sounds really sweet. I have my parents and grandparents. You already know my twin sister."

The foals all got to what looked like two cabins and Firefly and Snowball stood in front of them. Golden Heart gave them a wave and they waved back. As soon as they all got there, Firefly and Snowball gave three taps on the ground with some hesitation and the foalnappers came from behind the cabin and threw nets onto the herd of foals.

"What is going on here?" Topaz demanded as he held Cookie close to his chest as she cried and whimpered with fear.

Firefly and Snowball's parents and the foalnappers walked up to them and gave them sly grins. The fillies had looks of sadness and regret in them.

"Did you really think we wanted to bring you home?" Snowball asked and she gave a laugh.

"What?!"

"Take them away!"

The foalnappers grabbed the nets with their magic and carried them away from the cabins.

Golden Heart looked back at them with anger and sadness. Firefly and Snowball mouthed "We're sorry" to them and Golden Heart turned her head away from them in disgust.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this is short, my parents are out for the day tomorrow to England and I'll be spending the night at my boyfriend's so I won't have internet unless I ask him for the password. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. My parents will be back on Wednesday so it's just a party they got invited to.**


	9. The Last Straw

**The Last Straw**

"How could they do this to us?" Cookie said with a tearful voice and she sobbed against Topaz's chest as he stroked her blue and white mane.

"I have... no idea." Golden Heart replied with sadness and she looked like she was about to cry but she managed to blink the tears away before they could flow down her cheeks.

Candy suddenly burst out into tears and buried her face into Target's chest and he stroked her candy cane coloured mane which consisted of red and white, as he soothed her with words that seemed to calm her down. Since the time they've known each other when they got foalnapped, the colour of her mane just made him want it to be Hearth's Warming Eve already so he could gobble on some candy canes. Was that weird, creepy or would that have been considered a compliment?

"I was really looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad again. We could've been having a few magic duels like Grandmother Colette would have with Grandfather Sven." Silver Star responded in a low voice and she gave a small sniff.

"Our dad isn't around much, remember? He's always on business and he wasn't there when we were born," Gold Star said with a reassuring voice but it sounded like she was angry as well when she mentioned their dad. "We like, don't know what his name is and Mum never really mentions it all."

"Maybe he doesn't care about us."

"I'm sure he does, he just has a lot of work and travelling to do," Floss said with a sad face expression. Her dad was the same thing with Candy, he never got to see them when they were born and they never knew his name. "I wish Dad would like, come and see us and all but he is always gone in the morning."

"Will you brats shut up back there or do we have to shake the net to do so?" one of the foalnappers said as they gritted their teeth with anger.

The foals all kept their mouths shut and they didn't say a word even when they got back to the building. The net was turned upside down and they all fell to the ground, piled on top of each other.

"Now since you little brats had tried to escape for what seems like the millionth time. You are not to leave your rooms unless it's time for role call or any announcements."

"We'll lock your doors so you can't get out."

All the foals gasped in shock and they all got pushed back into their rooms.

Topaz, Cookie, Candy, Floss, Gold Star, Silver Star and Golden Heart all stood facing the door with their mouths still gaping open.

"What are we to do?" Candy asked with a sad voice and she hung her head down.

"We might as well give up, we're never going to get out of here." Gold Star responded with an angered voice and she looked like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"We can't, we have to get out of here!" Golden Heart yelled and she gave them an angry look and all of them except Gold Star, gave her a surprised look. "We're best friends and we never give up even our friendship."

"Well, your plans haven't exactly worked and they keep on failing." Gold Star responded with a sassy voice then she rolled her dark blue eyes.

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's is it? Maybe we should have some time apart!"

Everypony gasped in shock and Cookie looked at them with fear. After seeing her two best friends fighting, she put on a stern and brave face then stepped between them. This was the first time she was going to try and stop a fight. Her parents had fought a few times but all she could do was stare at them and cry as she heard them downstairs while she was in her bedroom.

"Stop it the both of you!" Cookie yelled and she looked at them. Her horn started to light a little and she still gave them a stern look. "If you two don't knock it off, I'll be forced to push you against the wall with my magic!"

"Cookie, calm down..." Topaz said in a calm voice but as he tried to touch her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"No, I will not while two of my friends are yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Like they are screaming "What's going on"."

"You know what, Golden Heart. If you want us to be apart, I guess we might as well. You weren't really my friend anyway!" Gold Star said and all of the friends gasped.

"Sister, you've never said anything like that to anypony." Silver Star said in a surprised voice then when Gold Star gave her a glare, she cowered with fear.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, let's not speak to each other again!" Golden Heart yelled and she and Gold Star turned their backs to each other.

"Fine!"

"It's settled then!"

Cookie with so much anger and sadness in her, used her magic on both of the friends and they hit against the wall.

"Cookie, what was that for?" Golden Heart asked in surprise and she rubbed her head in pain.

"I'm sorry but you made me do it. You gave me no choice and I warned you."

The foals all sighed and went to their beds and they couldn't sleep because of that whole fight.


	10. Feeling Blue

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time, I've been working on the first episode of the Coltland Chronicles audio drama and Cookie and Derpy's Sweet Adventure.**

 **Feeling Blue**

The best friends woke up the next morning, not so well rested, Golden Heart and Gold Star were still not happy with each other. When role call had come, the two stared at each other with side glances and frowns. Not once did the two speak a word to each other, despite all of their friends trying to convince them to apologize to each other.

"Just go and apologize and make up with her. You can't be mad at each other forever." Candy said as she put her hoof on Gold Star's shoulder.

"Don't be like my parents when they argue. They always say that they need time apart and never talk to each other for a few days. I'm always afraid that they would divorce and I'll have a hard time choosing who to live with," Cookie responded with sadness and fright. "But they've been in love since they were foals and I'l be the only one here with divorced parents. I'll then have to leave the group and find other friends who would have the same thing as me."

"What do they argue about anyway?" Gold Star asked with a slight frown.

"It's always something stupid like a cake doesn't look good, wanting another foal, which would be nice. The main one is that my dad suspects that Mum might be seeing another stallion."

"That can't be happening. Sure my parents fight but they always make up very quickly. My dad isn't jealous like your dad or Jacinto," Topaz replied with a calm voice and he wrapped his foreleg around Cookie. "My parents have also loved each other since they were foals and have been best friends with your parents for years."

"Still that doesn't help me want to go up and apologize to Golden Heart. I'm still very angry and I do have regret for my actions. The first thing I do blame the pony that's being doing the plans and that would be Golden Heart." Gold Star responded with a choked voice and it sounded like she was going to start crying.

"I know these plans haven't exactly worked and we were betrayed by two little fillies who are daughters of royalty. You at times, just can't royal ones as they can be snobs and stuck up." Floss said with a small smile until she heard somepony clear their throat.

She turned to see Golden Heart standing near her and she stared her best friend down.

"So you think ponies of royalty are snobs and stuck up, do you? Have you forgotten that I'm the daughter of a princess and prince, the granddaughter of the Queen of Coltand and the once princess called Elena?" Golden Heart said with anger boiling in her and her grey eyes looked like they were going to turn into flames.

"Except the only non royal member of your family is your grandfather Duncan, who is a leader of guards." Gold Star said under her breath and Cookie hit her on the back of the head. She signalled with a side motion of her eyes and her head to Golden Heart.

"Seriously, is that another reason you hate me, Gold Star? You're jealous because I'm mostly of royal blood and you're not? Your Grandmother Colette is an alicorn and she's not royalty at all but she gets to be immortal until somepony kills her!"

"Can you two just try and make up? This fighting will traumatize me for the rest of my life and I won't be pieced altogether if any of my friends have fallen out because of stupid reasons like plan failures!" Cookie said with anger and she stomped off to their room.

"Cookie, wait!" Topaz, Candy and Floss called out and they galloped after their friend.

"Look, just leave me alone!" Gold Star screamed and she walked off as well as she tried not to scream under her breath.

Silver Star and Golden Heart stared back at her with frowns and Silver Star sighed with sadness.

"I've never seen my sister like this. Not even when somepony would make fun of us or just her."

Golden Heart also gave a sigh and she opened her mouth to sing:

"There was a day when we were friends

When we didn't fight

And we were friendly

There was a day when we were close

And our friendship was bright

And we were always playing

There was a day

Then it all crumbled"

As Gold Star sat down at the back of where they all slept, sighing with sadness, having tears filling up in her eyes and she also sang in a quiet voice so nopony could hear her:

"I dreamed a day that we're fine

When we had hope

And it was worth it

I dreamed that we weren't broken

I dreamed that I wished I was forgiving"

Cookie looked out the window and stared at the sky with hope and sadness in her eyes. Candy, Floss and Topaz sat on the bed and looked at her with the same experience she had. She then opened her mouth to sing:

"I was always so afraid

My friends were made, happily and friendly

There were no problems to happen

No fighting there

No pushing either"

Silver Star sat beside Golden Heart on the ground, the clouds gathered it started to rain. Silver Star opened her mouth to sing:

"But the feelings rush through me

Making me sad and wanting to cry

As they started to tear my heart inside

As they turn my hope to none"

Golden Heart started to sing again:

"We would stay together always

Our hopes were always hopeful

Now that's gone from my heart

There's no hope for any of us"

Gold Star stared up at the grey sky as the raindrops fell onto her face and mane but she sung louder and with more passion:

"I still dream we'll be free

We'll live our years with family

But my hopes are no longer there

And there are paths we can't choose"

Cookie decided to sit down on the ground and she looked down at the ground. Topaz, Candy and Floss walked up to her and put their hooves on her back:

"I hope that we would be

Happy so we can work together

Now it's different from what I see

Now... hope, has flown away from here."

Gold Star stared at the ground and noticed that one of the puddles was shaped like a heart and something snapped inside of her.

"I've got to go and make things right!"

 **Author's Note: The song being sung there is a parody of I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables. I named it I Dreamed a Day. If you want to voice act in my Coltland Chronicles audio drama, email me at** **thebeastieno1** **. Watch the videos on my Youtube channel first before messaging on which character you'll be auditioning for.**


	11. Apology

**Author's Note: Whoop whoop! Time for some more romance which equals more OC shippings for me and anyone who reads the series, lol!**

 **Apology**

"Hey, Candy!"

Candy turned around to see Target, climbing out of the floorboard that he and the others would use to hide and sleep in.

"What do you want, Target? We're pretty much in a very terrible mood and we don't feel like talking." Floss responded with sadness in her voice and she sighed softly.

"It's alright, I just want to talk to Candy about something important. It won't take long."

Candy looked at him with widened eyes, got off the bed and walked up to him.

"What do you want?"

"We can't talk it here, we might as well because I don't want anypony to hear us. It's embarrassing to talk about and I don't want to be laughed at or being talked all around."

Cookie and Floss giggled to themselves, as if they knew what the conversation was going to be.

Target and Candy walked to the back of the shed and sat down on the ground that was still muddy.

"Eww, why did I not think before I sat in this yucky mud and now it's on my tail?" Candy responded with disgust and she tried to shake it off but she didn't want to do it too much in front of Target. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about before I got all this mud onto my tail?"

Target took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"Candy... Candy Cane... I... I."

"Why did you just call me Candy Cane?"

"Because your hair just reminds me of that delicious sweet. I guess it's just a really silly name that I kept thinking of."

"But it does sound like a nice nickname. No idea what one could suit Floss." Candy said with a small smile and she looked up at the sky.

"So... Candy Cane... I wanted to tell you that I... I..." Target said with a shaky voice and he rubbed his hooves together nervously. "You know what, this was never going to work anyway! See ya!"

Target galloped off while Candy stared back at him with confusion.

"What in the heck was he going to say to me anyway?" Candy wondered to herself as she looked at the ground. "Was he going to tell me that...?" She looked at the sky slightly then shook her head. "Nah, I don't think he was going to say that."

Candy got up and shook her tail vigorously to get most of the mud off her tail. She could get the rest off with water that they had in a room that was attached to theirs. That was one of the nice things that the foalnappers had given them. She walked into their room and as soon as she got through the door, Topaz, Cookie and Floss looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Hey, sis, what did Target want to talk to you about?" Floss asked with a small smile. "Aww and you got yourself all muddy. Don't worry, I'll clean it off for you." She levitated a bucket and cloth from under the bed, dunked the cloth into the water and wiped it onto where the mud was on Candy. "There! Now you look squeaky clean!"

"Thanks, Floss, I don't know what Target was trying to tell me. He just galloped away from me."

The door opened, Golden Heart and Silver Star walked in, all soaked from the rain and their hooves were muddy.

"Oh no, you're muddy as well! Let me clean you." Floss did the same thing she did to Candy and wiped the mud off the floor.

The door opened again and Gold Star sprinted in, panting and soaked.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been raining and we haven't any rain in weeks!" Silver Star exclaimed with excitement.

Floss did the same thing she had done some moments ago and tipped the bucket outside the window and the dirty water poured onto the ground.

"Golden Heart, I really need to talk to you," Gold Star responded with a shaky voice as if she was nervous and cold at the same time. She would be as she had been standing out in the rain for quite a long time. "It's important that you listen because our fight has been upsetting Cookie ever since and I've noticed how upset Silver Star has been." She took a deep breath and looked at the others who had questionable looks. "I'm sorry for yelling and saying that you weren't my friend, you are my friend, my best friend forever. You're all my friends."

Golden Heart stared at her and she looked like she was going to start crying.

"Oh, Gold Star!"

She galloped up to Gold Star and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey, let us also join in!" Candy and Floss yelled together and all the friends joined in the group hug.

"Now I'm not so traumatised anymore, thank goodness." Cookie said with a big smile.

"I'm just glad that you aren't as angry anymore, sister." Silver Star responded with delight.

That night, the friends sat down on the floor with a candle in the middle, they laughed and even had tickle fights.

"So does anypony have any crushes on anypony here? At least we'll have something to gossip about and all," Silver Star responded with a giggle, she and the others didn't realise that Topaz and Cookie were looking at each other with widened eyes. "What about you, Candy? I think Target has a thing for you. Do you have a thing for him?"

"Uhhh... hey, we never tease you about colts. Do we, everypony?" Candy said with a nervous voice.

"That's because she's never had a crush on anypony." Gold Star responded with a stern voice and gave a side glance to her sister.

"It's true, nopony has got my attention." Silver Star said in a low voice and Floss nodded slowly as if she was agreeing with her.

"I'm not even sure if I want to be in a relationship." Gold Star responded with a sad voice.

"I'm thinking about being in one but I don't really see anypony that'll be for me. Maybe Bookworm or Fieramente. Fieramente does have a great singing voice and Bookworm is so into his reading," Golden Heart said with a dreamy voice and she looked like she was going to faint. "Hey, Silver Star, maybe colts aren't your thing or you're not into relationships."

Silver Star giggled a little, shook her head then she widened her eyes and looked to the ground. Was it what Golden Heart said true? Colts weren't her thing? She turned to look at Floss a little.

 **Author's Note: Fieramente is a musical term which means proudly in Italian. I was a little stuck on names so I chose this one while looking up musical terms.**


	12. Time to Fight Back

**Author's Note: Time to bring back some characters from the other Coltland Chronicles fanfics. Also to avoid any complaints from viewers who haven't read the other stories, please just read the others in the series then complain to me after, not the other way round.**

 **Time to Fight Back**

Some tiny stones were being gently thrown against the window that woke Golden Heart up from her sleep. She groaned with annoyance and tried to fly to where the noise was coming from but she fell onto the floor, she rubbed her head and moved her legs to see if she could still walk. She walked to the window and used her magic to slide it open and looked down. Firefly stood there with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you want, Firefly?" Golden Heart asked in disgust and anger, she turned her head away and crossed her forelegs.

"I just want to say that Snowball and I are very sorry on what we did." Firefly replied with a regretful voice and Golden Heart just sighed with anger.

"Why are you just saying sorry now and not some time before?"

"We did say sorry, you must not have seen us mouth it to you. If we actually said it, our family would get in trouble," Firefly replied in a choked voice and she sniffed. Golden Heart turned back to her and gave her a worried look. "We were robbed by those foalnappers a week ago. When we confronted them that we needed our jewellery and bits back, they said that we should pretend to help you and let you stay at our cabins."

"What happened after?"

"We got our jewellery back but after what we did to you, we just threw our jewellery away and decided that we're not going to listen to them and actually help you to escape back to your families."

"Okay, I'll tell the others. Shouldn't you get home right now or you'll get spotted?" Golden Heart replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right, I should, I'll tell my parents that we'll break you out and when we get to your families, we'll fight back together until they surrender and to never do their crimes again." Firefly said with a confident voice and she dug her way under the fence, as soon as she got to the other side, she flew away.

Golden Heart gave a sigh of relief and sadness. She walked back to her bunk bed and tried to fly again but she fell to the floor again. Cookie groaned in her sleep and she slowly opened her bright green eyes to look at Golden Heart on the floor.

"Can you stop trying to fly already? It's making noise and you're hurting yourself in the process. You don't want to hurt your sides, legs or wings so much that you can't move for a long time." Cookie responded in a tired and worried voice and she rubbed her eyes then yawned.

"I know, Cookie, but I just want to really fly, an alicorn princess is meant to know how to play before they become teenagers, I have three more years left to achieve it or else I won't consider myself a princess." Golden Heart said with a defeated voice and she got up.

"You're still a princess to us, even if you can't fly. You're a princess because you are a leader and you are our best friend. You also never give up," Cookie replied. "You're not the only alicorn princess that hasn't been able to fly at a young age, your Grandmother Elena didn't fly much as a filly and she managed to fly when she was nineteen on the day your Aunt Madeleine was born."

"Everypony has been right about you so much, Cookie, you are very smart."

The next morning, Firefly and Snowball woke up from their bedroom in one of their cabins and brushed their manes.

"Alright, we sneak out quietly and get to their town which should be the nearest one." Firefly said as Snowball put her brush down after brushing Firefly's mane.

"What town would that be?" Snowball asked as she checked herself in a mirror.

"It would be Glascow, it's quite a distance but if we fly, the faster we'll get there."

"Alright, let's get going quickly but shouldn't we tell our parents first?"

"They know that we can take care of ourselves, they allowed us to go and help some foals, remember?"

Firefly and Snowball flew really fast to Glascow and stopped at the entrance of the town. They looked around in surprise. There were lots of beautiful bright coloured houses and shops. All the residents seemed to be very friendly.

"Alright, cousin, let's go find their relatives and tell them that we need to fight those foalnappers and save their foals." Firefly said with confidence and they walked into the town.

"We want our cousin back!" Blackberry and Hazel cried as Thaddeus cuddled both of them with his forelegs around them.

"We want them back too but we don't know where they are." Madeleine said in a calming voice as she stroked her daughters' manes.

"She's been gone for a month and we didn't get to show up to the birthday party to give her and her friends their presents!" Blackberry squealed and she cried even harder.

"I bet your accusations got them to come to our town and foalnap them as if they were physic or they felt it." Lily said in an annoyed voice as she glared at Mandarin.

"Well maybe if you would stop seeing this stallion that I know you're going off with." Mandarin said in an angered voice.

"I AM NOT SEEING ANOTHER STALLION! YOU'RE BEING TOO PROTECTIVE AND MAYBE YOUR EYES ARE MESSING WITH YOU!"

Everypony went in complete silence and stared at the couple. They had not heard Lily yell like that to Mandarin or anypony. It wasn't like her as she was usually calm.

"Look, let's stop fighting and try and figure out how to get the foals back as fast as we can." Elena said with an angered voice and Duncan wrapped his foreleg around her.

"I just hope for a miracle. If we hope really hard, we might get one," Miracle responded with a sad voice and she buried her face into her forelegs. "Candy and Floss are the only company I have while my husband is out on business. It's a good thing that their sweet business has been improving since they opened it two years ago."

"Hey, are you the relatives of an alicorn with gold hair, grey eyes and a white body?" a pegasus filly with a white body, orange hair and one orange eye and one gold eye, asked with pleading in her eyes.

"Yes, how do you know my daughter?" Crystal asked with widened eyes.

"We met her at a tall fence and they were guarded by some masked ponies." an alicorn filly with a white body, dark blue hair and dark green eyes, responded with confidence.

"Oh my gosh, it's those ponies that foalnapped them during their birthday party!" Colette said in shock. She flew into the air with a look of bravery but it faded to a sad face and she landed slowly to the ground. "I just wish Sven or Magnus would be here to help us save them."

"Come on, follow us to your foals and us and our parents will help you and kick those foalnappers' rears!" the pegasus filly said with bravery and she flew up into the air. "By the way, my name is Firefly and that's my cousin, Snowball! Now let's save your foals!"


	13. Reunited

**Reunited**

Firefly, Snowball and all the parents and relatives of the kidnapped foals, galloped alongside each other with looks of confidence, bravery and determination.

"Are we there yet?" Colette asked with a tired voice and she looked like she needed a break from all the galloping.

"Not yet, we still have a distance to get to." Snowball replied as she flew off the group and went beside Firefly.

"I just want us to get there quickly and save our foals. I know it's been a month since they got foalnapped but it feels like years!" Miracle shouted and she already sounded like she was going to cry.

"Calm down, Miracle, I know it's been a long time but we will see them again, save them and give them plenty of food." Lily replied with a determined voice.

After quite some time, they arrived at the two cabins with Flame, Rainbow Sparkle, Dover and Snowflake standing outside them.

"Where did you two go off to?" Flame demanded in anger and he stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Did you not know how worried we all were?!" Snowflake said in the same tone as her husband.

"We thought you were foalnapped or something like that!" Rainbow Sparkle shouted and she stomped up to Snowball who looked at her with fright. "Do you know what would happen if Arabland found out that an alicorn princess from their country, went missing?"

"Yes, they would freak out and cause some much attention around the world but at least they would understand that if I wasn't foalnapped, I was on a mission to save some foals." Snowball replied calmly.

"Wait a minute, are you the Princess and Prince of Arabland?" Colette asked as she pointed to Rainbow Sparkle and Dover.

"Yes, well, my brother, Flame is a prince as well but he lives in another castle because all of our parents are ruling together. They aren't married or anything, they're just friends." Rainbow Sparkle replied with a smile.

"That's a pretty odd thing to happen with royalty in Arabland!" Elizabeth called out from behind the group as she was galloping with her daughter, Bubble.

"Elizabeth, Bubble, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Daredevil, Jacinto and Bubble's twins, Rose Petal and Bumblebee?" Colette asked with surprise.

"Grandmother, we heard you were going to help get the foals out so we and the others are going to help. We can easily outnumber them." Bubble said with confidence and she flew in the air a little.

"When are they to get here?"

"We're here!"

Everypony turned around and saw Dahlia, Hugh, Annamarie, Autumn, Lulu Belle, Blackstone, Moonlight and Starshine showed up.

"Alright, we're ready to fight!" Lulu Belle shouted with excitement and with a big smile.

"Yeah, let's fight and do some saving!" Moonlight yelled with the same tone as Lulu Belle's.

"Where are Hugo, Valentina, Jordan, Annabel, Svetlana, Colleen and my mum?" Crystal asked with confusion.

"Oh I have a feeling that they will show up." Annamarie responded with a giggle.

Both of the groups of ponies galloped to the tall fence and looked around at it.

"Shouldn't we have invaded at night so we wouldn't be seen easily?" Lily said as she looked around with her light pink eyes.

"It's better that we save them now than later." Mandarin responded as he gritted his teeth and gave a side glance to his wife.

Rainbow Sparkle took out some wire cutters and snipped at the wires on the fence to make a big hole for everypony to fit through. They all got through and started to search the huts to see if any foals were there. Firefly and Snowball signalled for all the ponies to follow them to one of the huts.

"Look, there they are." Crystal whispered with excitement as she flew up and peek through the window. She saw Golden Heart sleeping at the top of a bunk bed while Candy, Floss, Silver Star, Gold Star, Cookie and Topaz were sleeping in other bunk beds.

Crystal tapped the window softly and it seemed to wake Golden Heart up. She climbed down the bunk bed and trotted to the window and opened it with her magic.

"Mum! You're here!" Golden Heart whispered with excitement.

"Yes, I am, we're going to get you out of here."

"Thank goodness, are we going to kick those foalnappers' flanks and teach them not to mess with the daughter of a prince and princess." Golden Heart trotted to her friends, shook them away and tapped the floor to wake the ones that were sleeping under the floor. "We're getting out of here, let's go kick some flanks."

The lock on their door clicked and fell to the floor, the door opened and Miracle stood outside.

"Mummy!" Candy and Floss squealed and they galloped up to her and hugged her tightly.

"My nieces!" Dahlia said and she hugged the two fillies with her forelegs.

All of the foals walked out of the hut and went up to their families.

"Mum and Dad!" Cookie yelled and she hugged both of them and giggled.

Golden Heart flew a little and her parents, grandparents, Aunt Madeleine, Hazel and Blackberry all hugged her. Silver Star and Gold Star went up to Colette and hugged her and Topaz hugged Lulu Belle.

"You're alive and unharmed!" Hazel and Blackberry shouted as they squeezed Golden Heart so tight that she thought she would not be able to breathe.

"My two sweethearts, thank goodness, you're safe." Miracle said with tears and she hugged her twin daughters as if she didn't want to ever let them go.

"My two granddaughters, I won't know what I would do without you." Colette said with a smile and Gold Star and Silver Star giggled.

"Come on everypony, let's get out of here." Fieramente said with a nervous voice and they started to walk until the gate squeaked open.

"Give back those foals this instance!" one of the foalnappers yelled with anger.

All of the ponies looked at each other and gave smiles at each other.

"Bring it on!" Golden Heart yelled and she got her magic ready as did the rest of the unicorns or alicorns.

 **Author's Note: This was going to be the battle chapter and ending chapter but I decided to have a chapter like this. Next chapter is obviously going to be the battle.**


	14. The Big Battle

**Author's Note: Sorry if this battle sequence isn't good. Writing battles is one of my weaknesses including my book series that I've been writing for a year. But don't worry, I'll try to improve. Also, I'm bringing back some old characters that have been around from the start.**

 **The Big Battle**

Golden Heart shot her magic to the foalnappers and the gold beam hit one of them, they hit against the wall.

"Alright, you want to fight! Let's fight!" one of the other foalnappers shouted and they shot a beam of magic that missed the rest by a hair and exploded behind them.

"Taste the rainbow!" Rainbow Sparkle shouted as she flew high into the air and shot a rainbow beam of magic which hit the wall of the building.

"Where the hay are the others? They should be here!" Annamarie demanded as she blasted some beams in the air.

"They'll be here, I promise." Crystal reassured as she distracted the foalnappers to shoot beams at her and they always missed.

Cookie jumped onto Topaz's back and he galloped around as she shot green beams.

"This is for making me go angry all this time!" Cookie screeched and the beams got bigger and had bigger explosions.

"Come on, Stars, let's do this the family way." Colette said to Gold Star and Silver Star and they nodded with their horns lighting up.

The three shot the beams together until the colours mixed but the foalnappers dodged out of the way and the building got hit instead and fell to pieces.

A flap of wings could be heard and everypony looked up to see Jordan and the queen flying towards them with Hugo, Valentina, Annabel, Svetlana and Colleen on their backs.

"They're here! They're here!" Annamarie squealed with excitement and some blue magic shot out of her horn.

"Sorry for taking so long, Colleen had to pack up some supplies as did Svetlana." Hugo responded with a smile and he turned to the foalnappers, who were still shooting beams around.

"Take this, punks!" Colleen shouted as she bucked some bunches of grapes at the foalnappers and it hit them all in the face.

"Aaaagh! I hate grapes! Especially the red grapes!" one of the foalnappers screamed and Colleen gave them an angered look.

"You can't take our freedom! OR OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Golden Heart yelled as she shot beams around and tried to fly at the same time but her wings couldn't lift her up from the ground enough. "Why can't my wings just make me fly already? This is getting frustrating!"

"Never mind the wings, Golden Heart. Defeating these bad ponies is much more important!" Silver Star and Gold Star said at the same time.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Thaddeus asked as he panted and almost fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Are there any spells that can be used?" Miracle asked with anger as she ducked to avoid beams by either the foalnappers or her friends and family.

"Not any that I don't know that would work." Colette replied to her niece and she blasted some beams in the air.

Topaz flew about picking Cookie with his hooves as she shot a bunch of beams to destroy the ones coming towards their friends and family. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam shot Topaz out of the air and they both landed on the ground hard. Cookie was rolled away, far away from him and she looked up to see one of the foalnappers being levitated and they were about to shoot a big beam of magic.

"So... Cookie, was it? I'm now going to destroy the love of your life. Yes, I know you love him."

As soon as the beam was shot, Cookie jumped in front of it and it hit her so hard that it flew her over the fence and into the forest. Everypony stopped fighting and had looks of shock and fear. Candy, Floss, Gold Star, Silver Star and Golden Heart looked like they were going to cry.

 **Author's Note: Uhhh... I'm going to go and think about what I just did. "runs to hide"**


	15. The Power of Friendship

**The Power of Friendship**

Everypony froze as they watched Cookie fly through the air and screaming for help. If she had wings, she would safely fly herself to safety, her magic could do the same but did she have time?

"Cookie, use your magic!" Silver Star shouted in fear but Cookie shouted saying that she didn't have time to do it and they heard a faint thump to the ground.

"Cookie!" the friends shouted in shock and they kept quiet to hear for a response.

"Hear anything?" Blackberry asked with worry and Golden Heart looked at her with sad eyes as did Hazel. Golden Heart shook her head slowly and tears started to fill her eyes, Blackberry wrapped her forelegs around the alicorn filly as she cried against her chest. "There, there, we all lose friends at some point."

"No! You don't understand! Cookie was the best friend that would make everypony smile with her laugh and delicious desserts," Golden Heart yelled as she buried her face and her words were muffled along with her cries. She lifted her head and sniffed loudly. "Now she's gone! Who will make delicious desserts when there's a gala going on in the royal castle? No pony bakes as good as her."

"We can still do it, we'll learn to do it." Floss said with a choked voice as she tried to sound confident.

"It won't be the same!"

Lily gave an angry side glance to Mandarin and when he did the same, they both looked like they wanted to have a tussle.

"Why didn't you try and save her?!" Lily yelled, she pressed her hoof against his chest and pushed him a little.

"I didn't know that she was going to get hit by a beam at that point!" Mandarin yelled back and he pushed her as well.

"Is it because you suspect that she isn't your daughter when she clearly is?"

"How can you prove that she's even my daughter?"

"Well, she does baking like you and she can make many more desserts rather than the one that got your cutie mark, just like you. She also has a bit of your short temper."

"Are you sure that you didn't sleep with another baker who can make lots more desserts? Wait, when do I have a temper?"

"I swear that I didn't!"

Lulu Belle and Blackstone sighed with frustration and stepped between the couple.

"Will you two knock it off?! We have no time for this sort of fight! We have ponies to defeat over here!" Lulu Belle yelled and the couple looked at her with widened and scared eyes.

"Yeah, you don't hear us arguing out in the open." Blackstone agreed with the same tone of voice as his wife.

"And she's a filly that I have loved for many years!" Topaz shouted, everypony went completely silent and just stared at him. He sighed softly and turned his head to the direction where Cookie had been sent flying. "Yes, guys, I love Cookie, I'm pretty sure you've seen it."

"How about we talk about this when we defeat these ponies who caused it?!" Gold Star shouted with anger and she turned to the foalnappers.

"Do we have a spell that could fix everything?" Floss asked with worry and pleading eyes.

"I think I know one but it only involves us unicorns. First I'll use one to detect where Cookie is and it will lift her up and set her gently near us, this spell will also heal her." Golden Heart responded with an reassuring smile.

"This battle isn't over yet!" one of the foalnappers yelled and they shot a beam but it was blocked off by a shield made by Colette and Elena. "You'll never defeat us, you're too weak!"

Golden Heart thought of the spell as hard as she could and finally a beam shot into the clouds, there were some sparks and a beam of light shone down into the forest, lifted Cookie from the ground and into the sky. It took a moment while beams were being shot around but being stopped by other beams, Golden Heart had to make sure that none would hit Cookie or else she would land really hard and get hurt even more. The glow appeared again and it aimed for beside Candy and Floss.

"What... happened?" Cookie asked dizzily and in confusion as she rubbed her head then got up.

"You got shot out of this place and into the forest, but don't worry, we have a spell that will heal you and stop this battle," Golden Heart said with confidence and she lit up her horn a little. "Alright, Candy, Floss, Gold Star, Silver Star, Cookie, we need to have our horns against each other and you need to light them up so it can work."

"I don't think I have the strength to do this." Cookie said with worry, turning to Topaz, he gave her a reassuring look.

"Our friendship will give you strength." Candy and Floss responded at the same time and they gave her a hug.

"Oh, what a cheesy but ridiculous plan." one of the foalnappers said with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Golden Heart replied angrily and she and her unicorn friends touched horns, everypony gasped as sparkly blue, gold, violet, fuchsia and light pink magic swirled around them and it levitated them into the air. They opened their eyes and their cutie marks appeared in their eyes, the magic suddenly shot forward like a force field and it hit the foalnappers who got thrown into the air and they screamed and got thrown far into the forest.

The foals got settled to the ground and everypony stomped their hooves on the ground and cheered.

The next day, everything was back to normal, Cookie managed to stand up to her parents for them to stop fighting and Golden Heart managed to start flying after getting some help from Topaz and Elena. Fieramente also confessed that he had feelings for her and she also did for him. Everypony else had to tell things that they were desperate to admit.

"Hey, Cookie!" Topaz called out as he trotted to her as she was baking some chocolate chip cookies in her grandmother, Valentina's kitchen. As soon as she heard him, she dropped the tray onto the floor and the cookies landed on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, these cookies weren't made for anypony, I was just bored. If I hadn't dropped them, we could've..." Cookie responded shyly and she gave a giggle. "Had them as I wouldn't want to waste them."

Topaz walked to sit down at one of the tables at the window while Cookie did the same.

"Cookie, I'm here for a reason, not just for some cookies."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Well...I...I really like you. Actually, I love you, ever since we were very young. I just didn't know how to say it and when." Topaz said with a shaky voice and he looked down with embarrassment.

Cookie stared at him with shocked and widened bright green eyes for a few moments and it looked like she was going to faint. She started stuttering and she jumped at him from her side of the table, knocked him over and gave him pecks on his face and his mouth.

"I had been waiting for you to say that for years!" Cookie squealed then she gave him a big kiss on the mouth. "Now, let's celebrate with cookies and milk!" Topaz got up and laughed as she walked away to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Candy and Floss sat in their bedroom, reading magazines on sweets or anything romantic when Miracle called for them.

"Girls, your dad, Silver Star and Target are here to see you!"

"Daddy?!" Candy and Floss squealed at the same time and they both galloped downstairs as fast as they could but tripped halfway down the stairs and landed on each other. They both got up and turned to their friends.

"I want to speak to Candy." Target said with a small smile.

"I want to speak to Floss." Silver Star responded just like Target had done.

"Girls, I'm going to speak to your mum about something important." their dad said and he walked into the living room.

"Candy Cane, let me speak to you in your room. Silver Star, why don't you talk to Floss down here, we'll be right back?" Target responded and the friends nodded and went to their locations. Candy and Target got to her bedroom, he closed the door softly. "To show you what I am trying to tell you, I am going to read out a poem that I memorised in my head." He took a deep breath and cleared her throat and said:

"Candy, the colours of your mane

Remind me of a candy cane

If you had wings, you would fly like a dove

You're the only filly that I'll ever love."

Candy stood there and she looked like she was going to cry, she wiped a tear from one of her eyes with her hoof.

"That was beautiful, Target, is that a hobby of yours?" Candy said with a tearful voice and she wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"It's a hobby that I started some time ago. It's true what I read there."

"And I love you too!"

Downstairs, Silver Star and Floss sat down, staring at each other awkwardly and trying to get what they wanted to say, out of their mouths.

"I have something to confess," the two friends said at the same time then they giggled. "I love you!"

"You love me? Won't the others find it weird?" Silver Star responded with surprise.

"Yes, I do, don't worry, the others will understand." Floss replied with a small smile.

"You want to tell the others now?"

"How about we wait for Candy and Target, then we can do so?"

 **Author's Note: Well that's the end of another Coltland Chronicles fan fic. Yes, currently another is in progress along with Cookie and Derpy's Sweet Adventure. This other one was being written a few months ago while I was in Sicily but I only got one chapter done. Anyway, see you on my Youtube channel, DeviantArt and on FiMFiction or FanFiction.**


End file.
